happy Birthday Tiger
by Awatere11
Summary: just a one-shot of a possible birthday surprise. No smut ... but ... a happy Ianto.


Ianto was not quite sure what Jack was up to. This man was known for his strange ideas and finding him shuffling through his many IDs with a furtive look really started to alarm him. Finally Jack rose to address everyone "Right! Me and Ianto are off for the next few day so Owen is in charge. No Gwen, before you bleat … Owen. Is. In. Charge!"

"What do you mean, off for a few days?" Ianto demanded with confusion.

"Got some tat to pick up in Laugharne and since it's going to take most of the day to mess about with, we will stay overnight and enjoy the views. You like that poet … what's his name?" Jack asked in a dismissive way.

"Dylan Thomas?" Ianto lit up "Really … might we have time to see a few little things? Wow. I love that one … oh."

"Might take a couple of days, make sure there isn't something else we missed" Jack grinned as he watched Ianto's brain kick into gear, his eyelids lowering slightly to show he knew damned well what Jack was doing and the 'no birthday surprises' deal was being thrown out the window. Ianto's 30th birthday was this day, this a lovely and yet naughty development as he had been sure no one knew. Mind you … this was a sweet thing for Jack to do.

They drove sedately, the show tunes being sung by both of them … yes, Ianto didn't mind show tunes and knew Jack loved them. And … Jack loved listening to Ianto when he sang.

They got to the beginning at the car park by Laugharne Castle, the walk is around two miles in length. It wanders up to St John's Hill, and takes in views of the castle and boat house. Ianto was especially excited about the Boat House, the monument a point of interest and as he showed his Driver's Licence to show his birthday Jack flicked out his own to match. Ianto looked shocked and slightly amused to find Jack had one with the same birth date on it, cheeky beast.

They spent a couple of hours enjoying the walk, then Ianto waited to see what Jack would do next. "Right, let's book in."

Ianto settled in the SUV to see where he was going to be taken, surprised and excited to see the Bed and Breakfast coming into view. Keepers Cottage was a sweet little white cottage settled on its own with a lovely Victorian feel to it. He had expected the modern Browns Hotel with all the mod cons, it was nice to know Ianto would be able to fuss about and pretend it ws their home for a night. Or two? What?

"That's two nights then" the nice man said as he dropped the keys into Jack's hand then headed for the door "Have a great time and checking is before 3pm."

"Oh, we'll be on the road before then" Jack assured him "Ianto is an early bird."

Ianto unpacked, also touched that the suitcases contained all the right things … well … I guess at Jack's age you learn a thing or two about what a partner prefers. Partner. Huh. Ianto pondered that as he hung up the suit bag. Sort of sat OK.

"Late munch at a local Italian place then we can hunt about in a little souvenir shop. I know you want to take some things back for the kids" Jock said happily, Ianto snorted as he agreed that Owen always expected a fridge magnet for his filing cabinet, the entire thing in various states of coverage.

Café Culture was a lovely place with some tables and chairs on the sidewalk, Jack again flicking the IDs for free Welsh cakes and coffee. Ianto was starting to giggle at Jack's frugal ways, also the fact everyone was wishing them both a happy birthday.

It was actually kind of nice.

Castle Stores was a quaint white covered store full of touristy things as well as some local art, Ianto taking a shine to one that had the Poem written in the corner with a wonderful watercolour of the castle. Jack purchased it with glee, telling everyone it was for his "Boyfriend's birthday" and how they shared the same day.

Ianto's' embarrassment started to wane as delight took over, the Jack he was with so different to the stuffy, cocky Captain. He was more attentive funny and just as interested in everything as him.

The Three mariners was the evening's meal place, the pizza for each of them on the house…IDs shown of course and now Ianto was finding it hilarious that Jack knew ALL the freebies around here. Jack then whispered to Ianto that he loved it here and came twice before … in the sixties or something.

Tht evening was sent with wonderment and more than energetic naked wrestling. It was glorious. And a day tomorrow in bed with food, wine and ... wrestling.

Just what Ianto wanted, even though he hadn't known it at the time.

Jack finally got a gold star!

.

.

.

.

Poem In October - Poem by Dylan Thomas

It was my thirtieth year to heaven  
Woke to my hearing from harbour and neighbour wood  
And the mussel pooled and the heron  
Priested shore  
The morning beckon  
With water praying and call of seagull and rook  
And the knock of sailing boats on the net webbed wall  
Myself to set foot  
That second  
In the still sleeping town and set forth.

My birthday began with the water-  
Birds and the birds of the winged trees flying my name  
Above the farms and the white horses  
And I rose  
In rainy autumn  
And walked abroad in a shower of all my days.  
High tide and the heron dived when I took the road  
Over the border  
And the gates  
Of the town closed as the town awoke.

A springful of larks in a rolling  
Cloud and the roadside bushes brimming with whistling  
Blackbirds and the sun of October  
Summery  
On the hill's shoulder,  
Here were fond climates and sweet singers suddenly  
Come in the morning where I wandered and listened  
To the rain wringing  
Wind blow cold  
In the wood faraway under me.

Pale rain over the dwindling harbour  
And over the sea wet church the size of a snail  
With its horns through mist and the castle  
Brown as owls  
But all the gardens  
Of spring and summer were blooming in the tall tales  
Beyond the border and under the lark full cloud.  
There could I marvel  
My birthday  
Away but the weather turned around.

It turned away from the blithe country  
And down the other air and the blue altered sky  
Streamed again a wonder of summer  
With apples  
Pears and red currants  
And I saw in the turning so clearly a child's  
Forgotten mornings when he walked with his mother  
Through the parables  
Of sun light  
And the legends of the green chapels

And the twice told fields of infancy  
That his tears burned my cheeks and his heart moved in mine.  
These were the woods the river and sea  
Where a boy  
In the listening  
Summertime of the dead whispered the truth of his joy  
To the trees and the stones and the fish in the tide.  
And the mystery  
Sang alive  
Still in the water and singingbirds.

And there could I marvel my birthday  
Away but the weather turned around. And the true  
Joy of the long dead child sang burning  
In the sun.  
It was my thirtieth  
Year to heaven stood there then in the summer noon  
Though the town below lay leaved with October blood.  
O may my heart's truth  
Still be sung  
On this high hill in a year's turning.

The **Dylan Thomas** Walk in Laugharne takes inspiration from Poem in October, which details a walk the Swansea poet did on his 30th birthday.

There are information boards along the way which tell you about the poem and Dylan Thomas' life.

Beginning at the car park by Laugharne Castle, the walk is around two miles in length. It wanders up to St John's Hill, and takes in views of the castle and boat house.

You can also get a free pint and a bag of chips, among other things, if you show your driving licence or passport and recite the line "Oh may my heart's truth still be sung." Visit ** .uk** for more information, and here is Weatherman Walking's **guide** to the route.

**Finding participating businesses**

Participating business will display a Dylan Thomas Birthday Walk sign. A list of businesses is shown below;

(In alphabetical order, with information on offers adjacent)

**Browns Hotel**_ (A free pint / beverage)_

Built in 1752 as Laugharne's cultivated upper town evolved, The Browns' worldwide reputation is founded on the inspirational role it played in the later life of Dylan Thomas. Now The Browns is being restored as a thoroughly high-quality boutique hotel with facilities throughout including wi-fi and international power sockets. The best Welsh craftsmen, suppliers and staff have created a surprising and engaging journey back to the standards and values of post-war Britain.

**Cafe Culture**_ (Coffee and Welsh cakes)_

Italian restaurant. **Gift**: Coffee and Welsh cakes

**Castle Stores**_ (Discount on gifts)_

Castle Stores is a family run business based in Laugharne, Carmarthenshire. Our shop in Laugharne has a wide range of goods; a gift shop with a difference. We are open 7 days a week

**Address**: Castle Stores, 3 Market Street, Laugharne, Carmarthenshire, SA33 4QG

**Gift**: Discount on gifts

**Castle View Takeaway and Restaurant**_ (A bag of chips)_

**Choices Welsh Crafts and Gifts**_ (Discount on birthday gifts)_

**Description**: A small and quaint gift shop located on the grist with a variety of local crafts and Dylan Thomas memorabilia. Perfect for gifts or something to mark the occasion.

**Gift**: Discount on birthday gifts

**Dylan Thomas Boat House**_ (Free entry)_

_Monument, point of interest to look at._

**Keepers Cottage Bed and Breakfast**_ (Discount off Birthday Accommodation)_

**Owl and the Pussycat**_ (Free coffee)_

**The Boat House Bed and Breakfast**_ (Five pounds off Birthday accommodation)_

**The New Three Mariners**_ (A free pizza)_

**The Tin Shed**_ (Free entry)_

**Description**: Experience a blast of the past as you visit the Tin Shed Experience. Built by two local men, the museums focus lies on the World War 2 era. It oozes authenticity and quickly envelops you into the period. A definite visit if your in the area.


End file.
